xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Timeline
This is a copy of the campaign timeline on the Homebrewery website and serves to help keep all relevant information to the campaign on this wiki, but is only a summary of events that have happened. If you are looking for in-game dates and years, refer to the Homebrewery campaign timeline instead of this one. =Campaign 1= Cast of Characters Main Player Characters Salem Solstice Zagato Unrhymed Supporting Non-Playable Characters Aysha Morose Dathan Swiftspirit Arn Shortmont Razz Pridemane Keaton Heathcliff Gabrielle Prost Ivy Whitemane Jaffer Ignair Siver Dornexar Uqloc Anice Heathcliff Sinara Rainwhisper Antagonists Badrick Longfellow Rowan Barlow Aldrich Morose Fargo Albion VII Umbral Covenant (Stromgarde Nest) Percival Tremayne Urian Selbers Azuron Zuldar Orilon Timeline 'The Fall of Albion' Aysha, Salem, and Zagato escape slavery and vow to dismantle the Albion slave trade all while they establish new lives for themselves now that they are free from Salt Town. ' Salt Town' ● Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed officially meet when put to work in vegetable garden by guard named Lars. ● Salem and Zagato learned that Aysha Morose and Heidal Trueblood were plotting an escape. ● Aysha, Salem, and Zagato escape from Salt Town. Killed Badrick Longfellow, Salt Town director. ● Axom Holtcroft assisted in escape while Heidal attempted to rally other slaves. ● Adventuring in mountains after escaping, killing kobolds and making turkey noises. ' Port Albion & The Gallant' ● Reached Port Albion around midday. ● Boarded The Gallant and departed from Port Albion. ● Befriended Wilford Kent and Tyrana Silverwing. ● Fought sahaugins. Tyrana Silverwing fended off deep spawn. ' Moss Port' ● Reached Moss Port, disembarked from The Gallant. Shopped and rested. ● Performed tasks for the Iron Company (crab + merrow bounties). ● Met Dathan Swiftspirit. ● Cleared Tower of Xaxon for Iron Company. ● Collected on tiger bounty for Iron Company. ● Dathan Swiftspirit departed. ● Arranged transport to Stromgarde via The Intrepid. ' The Intrepid' ● Played dice games and learned how to play Beastmaster card game with Rufus Wiseman. ● Aysha gave Salem and Zagato Dragon's Dew, which they all tripped on and then passed out. ● Woke up and found The Intrepid boarded by undead. ● Befriended Arn Shortmont. ● Arn Shortmont killed by lich. The Intrepid released from magical binds. ● Arrived in Stromgarde before sunrise. ' Lioncrest' ● Landed in Lioncrest. ● Killed giant rats and scarecrow for Iron Company. ● Salem had sexual encounter with Kravik Scragmane in guise of Isabella Magdeline. ● Aysha left in the middle of the night. ● Lysander Volcrum made Salem a member of the Arcanists' Guild. ' Lioncrest Countryside' ● Tracked blood on road outside of Lioncrest, found Razz Pridemane and defended him from lobo attack. ● Befriended Razz. ● Found Pridemane Village in flames. Killed mercenaries responsible. ● Found lair of Korlith the necromancer and killed him. ● Passed Cassandra Whitemane's envoy as it traveled towards Lioncrest. ● Arrived at Wayfarer's Rest. ● "Do you have food?" ● Salem learned via scrying that Axom Holtcroft torched Salt Town. ● Salem also discovered that Marius Winterstone is searching for him. ● Woke up next morning at Wayfarer's Rest. Continued onward. ' Pyrebrook' ● Arrived in Pyrebrook. Met guard captain Keaton Heathcliff. ● Slayed werewolf at night with Keaton's assistance. Zagato bitten by werewolf. ● Zagato cleansed of lycanthropy before it could take effect. ● Proceeded northward towards Elmshire and rested at Fresh Flask. ' Elmshire' ● Reached Elmshire ● Spoke to Lord Lambert Rayner about demonic presence in Elmshire Castle. ● Met Gabrielle Prost and cleansed castle of evil with her aid. Rescued Lady Trista Rayner. ● Zagato acquired deed to Elmshire Castle. ● Lord Lambert Rayner introduces Zagato to his steward, Milton Bedford. ● Milton Bedford introduces Ned Cobbleton as the castle's builder and foreman. ● Erin Luxford and Valyn Kilgor hired as guards. Armon Drago hired as guard captain. ● Lydia Sindholm, Piper Hanes, and Greta Uldridge hired as castle servants. ● Zagato devotes a space within castle to Gabrielle Prost in order to establish a chapel. ' Masondale' ● Departed Elmshire and spent all day traveling towards Masondale. Reached town early in AM. ● Exhausted party rested outside of Masondale inn in back of their wagon. ● Awoke in Masondale, learned of disappearing labourers from Roderick Bastov. ● Killed withered mindflayer and bugbear minion. Freed captive labourers. ● Departed Masondale. ● Rested on Rocky Way highway. Zagato almost died to a black bear while hunting. ' Hornmill' ● Reached Hornmill and met Lord Rowan Barlow who spoke of desiring Lenadian independence. ● Learned of predicament involving the capture and imprisonment of Ivy Morres. ● Freed Ivy Morres after Rowan Barlow announced that she was to be executed. ● Salem and Zagato assassinated Rowan Barlow in his manor. ● Ivy Morres explained that she was in Hornmill looking for leads on the Umbral Covenant. ● Retrieved family heirloom Requiem (rapier) for Ivy Morres. ● Fled from Hornmill via cart with weakened Ivy in tow. ● Passed through nearby River's Edge without stopping. ' Westmarch' ● Party arrived in Westmarch 12+ hours later. Suffered 1 point of exhaustion. Slept at inn. ● Ivy arranged an audience with Queen Isildra Blackmont, who invited party to the royal feast. ● Salem met undercover Thieves' Guild operative Livi Solaris. ● Zagato met with Aysha Morose in Westmarch Sewers. Agreed to help free Albion of slavery. ● Zagato learned that Joffrey Penstone had him sold into slavery. ● Stromgarde High Arbiter Garrett Clade introduced himself to party during royal feast. ● Umbral Covenant attempted to assassinate Queen Isildra during feast. ● Salem and Zagato detained for a few hours before released by Borus Cordona. ● Jaffer Ignair escorts party to The Gallant where Wilford Kent is ready to set off. ● The party departs for Albion from Mander Wharf. ● Axom Holtcroft shadows the party outside of Westmarch and at Mander Wharf. Morose Station ● Party sails for several days aboard The Gallant. ● Arrived at Morose Station. ● Met Aldrich Morose, Aysha's father. ● Devised plan of attack on Sardonis. ● Departed from Morose Station. ' Albion & Kaspia Border' ● Landed along coastline of northern Albion. Aysha leads Salem, Zagato, Razz, Jaffer inland. ● Party starts crossing desert and rests after fighting a drake and a basilisk. ● Ivy speaks to Zagato via dreamscape about not trusting who he travels with. ● Ivy also mentions Rowan Barlow's movement being continued by his cousin, Lord Ethan Hale. ● Party fights ankhegs and rests again. ' Sardonis' ● Reached Sardonis and infiltrated Albion Castle. Brutus Blackfoot assassinated in his quarters. ● Encountered Salt Town guard Lars Kofroy, now a castle guard in Sardonis. ● Aldrich betrays the party and his own daughter. Is a slaver himself. ● Party kills Aldrich's forces, General Grad Dumont, and Duke Fargo Albion VII. ● Aysha sat on Albion throne. Jaffer Ignair and Lars Kofroy vow to help her. ● Lars informed the party know that fellow Salt Town slave Heidal Trueblood is also alive. ● Party returned to Elmshire Castle via ring of teleportation. 'The Eastern Stromgarde Initiative' The threat of Ethan Hale reforming Lenadia using nothing more than pure charisma looms as other malicious forces are revealed within Westmarch. ' Elmshire' ● Ivy speaks with Zagato in Elmshire Castle and introduces blacksmith Jebediah Driskel. ● Zagato asks Jebediah to upgrade his armor for him. ● Dragonborn named Eldar Tharaxian hired as bookkeeper/librarian in Elmshire Castle. ● Salem explores Elmshire Castle's new mage tower. ● Ivy humiliates Zagato in a one on one duel. ● Zagato learns that Armon Drago has been courting Gabrielle Prost. ● A feast is had. Salem tells Ivy that he is a Watcher during feast. ● Party fights displacer beasts and chimera in forest at night after feast. ● Zagato obtained hippogriff through Find Steed spell. ● Salem asks Ned Cobbleton to construct a garden area for his alchemy projects. ● Ivy, Lambert, and Victor Whitemane talk about Ethan Hale to the party. ● Hired Ruth Wedgewood as stablemaster. ● Eldar's friend, Loran Windshaper, visits Elmshire Castle. His quasit picks on Salem. ● Departed for Masondale via hippogriff to enter tournament. ' Masondale' ● Arrived in Masondale. Salem and Zagato both entered the Day of the Sun Tournament. ● Salem and Zagato relaxed in Masondale for the day. ● "Oh shit, we forgot Razz." ● Zagato lost to Ivy Morres in second round of tournament. ● Salem lost to Lasha Sungarden in third round of tournament. ● Ivy Morres defeated Lasha Sungarden in final round of tournament. ● Party took part in various celebratory games. Salem beat Estevan Morres in the coal run. ● Zagato passed out for entire day after losing in a drinking contest against a dwarf. ' Elmshire' ● Salem and Zagato returned to Elmshire. Razz has apparently gone missing. ● Zagato ordered Milton to find a pet rabbit for Jebediah. ● Jebediah completed work on Zagato's armor. ● Departed from Elmshire. ' Pyrebrook' ● Arrived in Pyrebrook in early AM hours. Met with guard captain Keaton Heathcliff. ● Questioned Keaton and Father Urian Selbers about Ethan Hale and Lenadian independence. ● Fought Father Urian Selbers. Indecisive Keaton sided with party, but perished in fight. ● Lord Pierce Crowther kicks party out of town after seeing Keaton dead and Urian unconscious. ' Elmshire' ● Party returned to Elmshire. ● Ivy Morres and Trista Rayner returned to Elmshire from Masondale. ● Fought in Misery's Timerland and met Siver Dornexar. ● Zagato found Razz in Masondale and brought him back to Elmshire. ● Zagato, Salem, Razz, Ivy, and Siver departed from Elmshire. Westmarch bound. ' Eastern Stromgarde' ● Fought nothics at night while camping near Fort Morres. ● Traveled all day on roads before stopping at Rocky Way Retreat to rest for the night. ● Arrived in River's Edge and ate at inn. ● Continued onward to Westmarch. ' Westmarch' ● Arrived in Westmarch in early AM hours after midnight. Party rested in Castle District inn. ● Salem got kicked out of inn after not paying full price for breakfast. ● Esteemed collector Delbert Vinzalf hired party to guard balrog skull. ● Killed ankhegs, giant basilisk, and ogre for Iron Company. ● Zagato goes on a shopping spree at Vidal Exotic Antiques. ● Zagato asks Elena Vidal to bring in a shield for him to buy. She says she'll try. ● Hippogriff is sent towards Elmshire to collect funds and Zagato's cape. ● Salem wins a pie eating contest. Somehow eats six slices of pie in ninety seconds. ● Party guarded balrog skull at night. Allowed Livi Solaris to take skull. ● Livi gives party gold and enchanted rat skull as compensation. ● Met with Ivy and Queen Isildra in castle to discuss Ethan Hale and Umbral Covenant. ● Salem and Zagato agree to find and bring Queen's attacker to justice. ● Obtained Capes of Reborn Memories from Livi after promising to deal with Umbral Covenant. ● Salem posed as Lysander Volcrum and Zagato as Ruth Wedgewood before exploring sewers. ● Defeated a minotaur guarding entrance to Umbral Covenant's Westmarch headquarters. ● Found Umbral Covenant headquarters underneath Westmarch and retreated. ● Rested at Castle District inn. ● Salem obtained his first rat. ● Livi asked for capes back. Zagato returned his, Salem refused and was given 24 more hours. ● Salem and Zagato enlist help of Ivy, Razz, and Siver in fight against Umbral Covenant. ● Party killed local Umbral Covenant leaders Percival Tremayne and Zarros Valchar. ● Salem learns of Elora Solstice and Vincent Solstice from Queen and receives manor and minor lordship. ● Zagato, Razz, and Siver are knighted by Queen Isildra. ● Salem gives Cape of Reborn Memories to Ivy in private for hiding/safekeeping. ● Livi's "favour" for party is noticed. She is on the run from Thieves' Guild. ● Zagato tells Livi about Elmshire Castle. She does not say if she will go there. ● Zagato encountered Vanessa Penstone in the Cathedral of Aureon. She is venturing to Kaspia. ● Delbert Vinzalf angrily confronted Salem, told him they would never work in the city again. ● Ivy Morres informs the party that records indicate Aysha Morose is in the Umbral Covenant. ● Party is to locate three Lenadian heirlooms to combat Ethan Hale's movement. ● First Lenadian heirloom to locate is the Blade of the Phoenix in Sovereign. ● Second Lenadian heirloom to locate is the Mantle of Lenadian Ancestry in Dunewatch. ● Third Lenadian heirloom to locate is the Crown of Harland Barlow in Asgardia. ● Vanessa Penstone revisited party to say that she sensed a darkness closing in on them. ● Salem and Zagato visit Stromgarde Castle Hall of Vestiges to each take an item as a reward. ● Silas Hearthfire of the Defenders of the Dawn arrived to thank party for their good deeds. ● Salem acquired a snowy owl as a familiar. ● Salem received confirmation that he is related to Vincent Solstice. ● Met with Ivy + Estevan, agreed to help rid Stromgarde of remaining Umbral Covenant agents. ● After a temporary spat, Zagato ejected Salem out of the party due to trust issues. ● The revenant of Arn Shortmont attacked the party. ● Zagato told Siver and Razz to return to Elmshire Castle and wait for them there. ● After making up, Salem and Zagato departed from Westmarch. ' Ebonrock' ● Salem and Zagato arrived in Ebonrock, met with Lord Xavier Kingsley. ● Killed Umbral Covenant operative Isolde Aldaine who was working as Ebonrock innkeeper. ● Party returned to Elmshire Castle via ring of teleportation. ' Elmshire' ● Anice Heathcliff pledged herself to party in order to avenge fallen father Keaton Heathcliff. ● Left word with Milton to instruct Razz and Siver to meet party in Lioncrest. ● Departed for Lioncrest. ' Lioncrest' ● Party reached Lioncrest around midday. ● Met with an indifferent Lord Victor Whitemane who sanctioned their intended actions. ● Party visited whore house to locate Narisa Zane, a member of the Umbral Covenant. ● Zagato killed Kravik Scragmane, who had been posing as Narisa Zane. ● Party discovered that Narisa Zane appeared to have been tipped off and may have fled. ● Salem and Zagato agree to fly north to locate Razz and Siver as they travel south. ' Dunewatch' ● Salem and Zagato locate Razz south of Pyrebrook. ● After some travel, party finds the ruins of Dunewatch east of Pyrebrook. ● Party decides to wait until morning to enter ruins and rests outside of them. ● Party wakes up and enters Dunewatch. ● The medusa known as Amaryllis is encountered. An awkward friendship is formed. ● Zagato disguises himself as Lasha Sungarden and leaves to locate flowers for Amaryllis. ● A smitten Urian Selbers in Pyrebrook gives "Lasha" more flowers than she asks for. ● Amaryllis leads the party to where the Mantle of Lenadian Ancestry is. ● Amaryllis wears Cape of Reborn Memories, accidentally turns Salem's rat to stone. ● Fought Galeb Duhr when exiting Dunewatch. ● Departed Dunewatch, heading west in search of Asgardia. ' Asgardia' ● Party arrived in Asgardia, encountered Iron Company surveyors. ● Dathan Swiftspirit, now an Iron Company employee, gave 3 crowns to Zagato for 3000 gold. ● Teleported back to Elmshire Castle in mid-afternoon. ' Sovereign' ● Salem, Zagato, and Razz arrived in Sovereign early into the evening. ● The party allied with hobgoblin chief Uqloc to slay Azuron the blue dragon within Sovereign. ● Azuron defeated, but Uqloc was slain by the dragon during the battle. ● Party obtained Blade of the Phoenix and proceeded to Pyrebrook. 'A Light in the Darkness Below' After Ethan Hale's plan to resurrect Harland Barlow backfired and unleashed the sealed demon prince Orilon, the party scrambles to locate an object known as the Runestone of Xoros that can supposedly be used to defeat him. ' Pyrebrook' ● Landed otuside of Pyrebrook and met with Garrett Clade, Estevan Morres, and Delilah Vayne. ● Salem and Zagato found Siver and Anice in a tent and reunited with them. ● The group marched on Pyrebrook to witness Ethan Hale's demonstration. ● Ethan revealed that he had ears in Elmshire and Lioncrest informing him of party's plans. ● Ethan vowed to one-up party by resurrecting long dead King Harland Barlow. ● Ethan accidentally summoned Orilon the Demon Prince and his minions. ● Ethan and Siver fled from the fight after it quickly went south, whereabouts unknown. ● Salem returned to Elmshire Castle with Zagato's ring. Brought Delilah Vayne and Razz. ● Zagato flew back to Elmshire on hippogriff with Anice Heathcliff. ● Estevan Morres and Urian Selbers remained behind, fending off the attacking demons. ' Elmshire' ● Salem returned to Elmshire Castle, helped Delilah and Eldar locate book about demons. ● A book detailing history of Orilon's sealing, and his weakness, are found. ● Delilah instructs Salem that the Runestone of Xoros must be found in order to defeat Orilon. ● Salem questions Milton Bedford, learns that he informed Ethan Hale of party's mission. ● A happy Lord Lambert Rayner reveals that Rayner Landing is now functional. ● After speaking to Salem about recent events, Lambert exiled Milton from Elmshire. ● Salem temporarily appointed a half-reluctant Gabrielle Prost to the position of castle steward. ● Delilah tells Salem that Runestone of Xoros was sent to town of Valla in Nordland long ago. ● Salem learns that Kara Hisdani of the Church of Chemosh in Valla should be able to assist. ● Zagato lands in Elmshire Castle's courtyard late morning. Salem brings him up to speed. ● Salem and Zagato agree to sail to Nordland. They bring Anice and Razz along with them. ● Cassandra Whitemane ventures arrives to meet those who were present in Pyrebrook. ● Cassandra states that the Defenders of the Dawn are helping to control the Pyrebrook crisis. ● The party boards The Tidechaser, captained by Jaela Norcroft. ' The Tidechaser' ● Sailing to Nordland on The Tidechaser. ● Salem spends the majority of his time stalking Jaela around the ship. ● The Tidechaser docks at Nordland's remote southeastern Border Point dock. ● Salem receives directions from Jaela before the party sets out. ' Valla' ● While traveling to Valla, the party camps off the road near midnight after hours of travel. ● The party reaches the town of Valla late in the morning, ventures to the Cathedral of Chemosh. ● Kara Hisdani agrees to take party to the Tomb of Artan Volash in the Sunderscale Mountains. ' Tomb of Artan Volash' ● Party rides out of Valla to Sunderscale Mountains. Encounters harpies. ● Found and entered the Tomb of Artan Volash. ● Located caretaker Wart Ploddlefoot who told them Duergar raided the tomb. ● Zagato met with Kara Hisdani as she descended the mountain to inform her of their findings. ● Kara Hisdani will take two days to organize a recon team. Party offers to go on ahead. ● Party enters tunnel created by the Duergar and began descent into the Underdark. ' The Underdark' ● Party arrived in the Darkborne Tunnels within the Underdark. ● The party encountered darkborne lynxes, also realizing that they were in their territory. ● The party finds and kills two Duergar who were cooking a darkborne lynx over a fire. ● Upon spotting a Duergar settlement, a bulette emerged and attacked the party. ● Bulette knocked Razz off a cliff, causing him to fall to his death. ● Party agreed to press on with Razz's corpse being carried by the hippogriff. ● The party found the deserted Duergar town of Grimbald. ● Freed the High Elf Sinara Rainwhisper and Drow Elf Zura Alkolith from Grimbald dungeon. ● Party carried on with Sinara in tow, as she wanted to locate her friends Bran and Jord. ● Hippogriff experienced great difficulty in lifting Razz's corpse onto its back all by itself. ● Party crossed the Fungal Grove after succumbing to its effects numerous times. ● Party entered the Darkendeep Descent. ● Zagato began carrying Razz's corpse due to hippogriff being unable to fit through some areas. ● Party eventually cleared Darkendeep Descent and came out in cave network underneath. ● Party reached the Blacksilt Expanse, a gargantuan silt desert in the Underdark. ● A rust maw attacked the party in the Blacksilt Expanse. ● An unconscious Anice perished when she was devoured by the rust maw. ● Salem, Zagato, and Sinara rested after crossing a river of lava at the edge of the desert. ● Party continued on through vine-ridden area caverns until spotting Duergar city. ● The party bypassed a Fomorian guard and was arrested by Duergar guards of Mor'dremar. ● Duergar guards informed party that Runestone of Xoros was guarded by entity named Zuldar. ● Party was mocked when they stated intention of confronting Zuldar, a beholder. ● Party was set free from their cell, Duergar allowing them to continue their suicide mission. ● Upon reaching Temple of Dun'garok, Sinara convinced Salem + Zagato to reincarnate Razz. ● After Sinara performed resurrection ritual, offerings were presented to call back Razz's spirit. ● Razz was successfully reincarnated as a female high elf. ● Party was escorted to Zuldar by a mindflayer disguised as one of Zuldar's slaves. ● Party entered Zuldar's chamber and was forced to engage him, eventually defeating him. ● Sinara was killed instantly upon being struck by Zuldar's disintegration ray. ● Spotting a moment of weakness on the party's part, the mindflayer attacked the party. ● Salem, Zagato, and Razz successfully defeated the mindflayer. ● Salem removed Runestone of Xoros from Zuldar's head. ● Zagato used ring to return to Elmshire Castle with Razz and Salem. ' Elmshire' ● Zagato conferred with Lord Lambert Rayner in Elmshire about what to do next. ● Lambert Rayner mentioned that Pyrebrook situation was being held in check. ● Lambert also notified Zagato that Highlord Estevan Morres survived the battle in Pyrebrook. ● Razz was left with servant Greta Uldridge who was tasked with giving him proper outfit. ● Salem and Zagato decided that it was best to venture to Westmarch to seek further guidance. ● Salem, Zagato, and Razz departed via hippogriff around midday to venture to Westmarch. ' Westmarch' ● Party reached Westmarch late in the morning. ● Salem encountered fellow Watcher and old friend Marius Winterstone and dragon Sindril. ● Salem notified of what The Watchers knew about the Chromatic Order and Axom. ● Salem and Zagato learned of recent events by reading the Westmarch Gazette newsletter. ● Salem and Zagato met with Delilah Vayne to formulate their next move. ● Blade of the Phoenix and Runestone of Xoros left with Delilah, stone being affixed to blade. ● Salem placed an order for a laundry list of furniture and accents for his estate. ● Ivy Morres was notified that items would be arriving in case Salem was not in Westmarch. ● Salem and Razz went foraging outside of Westmarch's walls. Fought and defeated a drake. ● Zagato met Serilda Morres, matriarch of the Morres family. ● Zagato met with Ivy and shared a bottle of Hestavaran Wine with her. Both got drunk. ● A drunken Zagato fell from his hippogriff and crashed through the roof of a random home. ● Salem and Zagato, each on their own time, learned of how far Orilon's corrupted had spread. ● Delilah Vayne delivered Blade of Phoenix with Runestone of Xoros affixed to it to party. ● Zagato used his ring to return the trio to Elmshire Castle. ' Elmshire' ● Armon Drago tasked with telling Ned to fence off teleportation area in castle courtyard. ● Salem lies to Gabrielle, stating that a fulltime steward will be sent over by Ivy Morres. ● Party departs for Pyrebrook region via hippogriff. ' Spire of Orilon' ● Party reached area of demonic corruption, finding the land dead and ashen in colour. ● Landed hippogriff at Pyrebrook Vanguard Camp. ● Mateas Duskweaver of the Defenders of the Dawn brought party up to speed on events. ● Party was almost killed by a malfested gorgon. Livi Solaris arrived and assisted them. ● The party entered the Spire of Orilon in search of the demon. ● Orilon's ogron commander was encountered near top of tower. Slain by party. ● Party found Orilon at top of spire. Zagato weakened him with Blade of the Phoenix. ● Zagato knocked unconscious by Orilon during lengthy fight with the demon. ● Livi, while attempting to stabilize the unconscious Zagato, was fatally stabbed by Orilon. ● Orilon is defeated, though he manages to kill Razz, Salem, and Zagato with his dying breath. ● Eastern Stromgarde is spared from further destruction. ● Siver Dornexar discovers the corpses of his former friends and delivers word to Elmshire. ● Lord Lambert Rayner delivers word to Westmarch of Salem and Zagato's deeds. ● Control of the floundering Elmshire Castle is handed to Lord Adon Savorius. =Campaign 2= Cast of Characters Main Player Characters Cecille the Swift Isley Ashcroft Supporting Non-Playable Characters Boggart Mondain Tovor Bearhunter Quin Miryn Galmandar Bridgette Bainforde Andronicas Volstadt Sabrina Tyrfallen Antagonists Cult of Vecna (Ravendale Sect) Craven Belmont Timeline 'Into The Great Wide Open' Sixty days after the fall or Orilon in Stromgarde. Elsewhere in Nordland as winter soon dawns on the continent Zeltennia, a demon slayer who is the last of his name seeks to uphold his family's traditions at any cost and a young human raised by Goliaths is sent out into the world to better herself. ' Stollbrad' ● Isley Ashcroft arrives in the town of Stollbrad to investigate rumours of dark occurrences. ● Cecille the Swift arrives in town in search of Isley after hearing of his deeds in Valla. ● Innkeeper Morris and guard Isaac told Isley about the attacks at night. ● Isley decided to join forces with Boggart Mondain, a wizard also in town for the same reason. ● Isley rejected Cecille's advances, forcing her to investigate the town by herself. ● Shadetouched creature attacked Stollbrad at night. Boggart, Cecille, and Isley slayed it. ● Creature was revealed to be a lizardman that had accidentally absorbed necromatic energies. ● Boggart theorized that a local amateur/careless necromancer was to blame. ● With a reward promised, everyone turned in at the inn for the rest of the night. ● Isley and Boggart's reward arrived. Boggart gave his share to Cecille. ● Isley departed from Stollbrad, with Cecille following him despite his objections. ' Stollbrad Countryside' ● Cecille managed to convince Isley to give her the horse. She continued on slightly ahead. ● Wolves attacked Isley on the road, Cecille joining in. Wolves slain after they killed the horse. ● A jeweler was met on the road bound for Westwatch Port. Cecille and Isley traveled with him. ● Arrived at Westwatch Port and boarded found ship that jeweler was waiting for. ' The Gallant' ● Ship was revealed to be The Gallant, captained by Wilford Kent. ● Cecille and Isley boarded The Gallant after being offered free travel to Artalia. ● While traveling to Artalia aboard The Gallant, sahuagins attempted to board the ship. ● Cecille, Isley, and Wilford fended off the sahuagin attack. ● Noticing Cecille favoured bows, Tyrana gifted Cecille with ten arrows and an exploding arrow. ● The Gallant docked in the Artalian harbour town of Flintharbour. ' Flintharbour' ● Cecille learned of cave drakes in local mine. Convinced Isley to help her kill them for the town. ● Cecille and Isley killed cave drake matriarch and patriarch, ending threat of cave drakes. ● Reward for killing drakes was obtained from mine foreman Joel Bayfax. ● While eating by herself in the inn, Cecille noticed a goliath man staring at her intently. ● Goliath man approached Cecille outside. Introduced himself as Tovor Bearhunter. ● Tovor expressed an interest in Cecille. Wanted to test her "as a Goliath" in an unarmed duel. ● Tovor easily defeated Cecille, and insisted that she needed to grow stronger. ● Tovor offered to train Cecille so that she can return to Vimak as a "strong Goliath". ● Isley had a vivid dream detailing the final moment of his family during demon attack. ● After Raum stabbed Isley in his dream, he awoke with a bruised chest and blood on his armor. ● Isley left Flintharbour alone with Cecille and Tovor following not far behind. ' Autumnreach' ● After a few minor roadside encounters, everyone reached Autumnreach later in the day. ● Everyone rested after the lengthy trip by foot from Flintharbour to Autumnreach. ● With Isley asleep in the inn and Tovor drinking, Cecille explored the town. Bought a bow. ● After waking, Isley spoke to cleric at Cathedral of Talos about his dream. Received few answers. ● On their own time, all three individuals ended up joining the Dayguard Guild. ● Cecille mingled with Lothar Devidicus and Aldwin Hammerfist. ● The trio tackled the first contract, the killing of a dire wolf bothering the farmers' livestock. ● The trio slept in the Dayguard Guild headquarters' barracks. ● The next day after resting, the group accepted a second contract to locate Quin the Kenku. ● Quin was found in the Redvale Forest, caged by two bugbears. ● Bugbears were killed and Quin freed. The trio returned Quin to the Dayguard Guild. ● Dayguard Guild Commander Kano Nordrannis told them Quin communicates via mimicry. ● Kano gave the group a bag of 1000 gold coins for returning Quin and killing bugbears. ● Isley performed eight hours of guard duty as a contract for the Dayguard Guild. ● Cecille befriended Felix Warwick, a local bowyer who took an interest in her and offered discounts. ● Cecille and Isley both went shopping throughout the city, looking for useful wares. ● Party took on contract work instructing them to kill displacer beast and subservient cougars. ● The party found and encountered displacer beast and cougars near lake attacked them. ● Tovor, mad with bloodlust, deciminated the two cougars almost singlehandedly. ● Cecille and Isley jointly defeated the displacer beast before returning to the city proper. ● Isley expressed an interest in doing the Year's End Gala security detail at Rengard Keep. ● Kano informed Isley that Lady Kira Rengard suspected someone of aiming to assassinate her during gala. ● The party entered the abandoned Autumn Hill Church outside town. Isley lost his armor in a sinkhole. ● A mysterious skeleton attacked the party, but eventually surrended its blade to Isley. ● After Isley took the blade and sensing immense magic within in, the skeleton turned to dust. ● Isley had sword identified. Revealed to be known as Aureon's Judgment. ● Skeleton believed to have been Teron Lorebrand's restless spirit. ● Cecille, Isley, and Tovor went in search of territorial myconids outside of Autumnreach. ● Myconids and merchant caravan found to be destroyed by extreme blunt force. ● Hag posing as Nikolina Andraste tried to fool party. Hag killed after deception was revealed. ● Real Nikolina Andraste was rescued and temporarily left at entrance to hag's cave. ● Hag's minions, an ogre and troll, dealt with. Troll killed, ogre convinced to leave. ● Nikolina offered to help party if they ever visit Artalia City, indicated her home is open. ● For Year's End Gala, Isley was placed on a team with Lothar Devidicus and Miryn Galmandar. ● For Year's End Gala, Cecille was placed on a team with Quin and Tovor. ● Lothar and an illusionist posing as a kitchen servant revealed to be targeting Kira Rengard. ● Lothar slain in Rengard Keep kitchen. Illusionist named Kelwyck Briarmoon fled via dimension door. ' Ravendale' ● Cecille, Isley, Miryn, and Quin tracked Kelwyck to a small town not visible on any map. ● Guard named Timo Creel revealed that the town they had arrived in was called Ravendale. ● Innkeeper named Kalina Vezina allowed party to rest for free at the inn. ● Vrok was found underneath home of Davos, supposed leader of town. Attacked Cecille. ● Entire party engaged Davos Hawkins and the Vrock. Accomplices soon arrived as backup. ● Quin killed in battle by Aster Redgrave the ranger, member of Davos' arriving backup. ● Miryn cast Revivify on Quin, returning her to life with 1 hit point. ● Kalina, who had arrived with backup, turned on her apparent allies. ● After fight, Kalina explained that town had been taken over by a small Cult of Vecna sect. ● Kalina convinced party she was innocent. Helped rally together rest of cultists in town. ● Isley executed the ten remaining cultists in cold blood. Miryn did not approve. ● Kalina was allowed to go free after convincing the party of her innocence. ' Autumnreach' ● After returning to Autumnreach, a disgusted Miryn immediately abandoned the group. ● Quin entered Dayguard Headquarters to rest and recover her wounds. ● Tovor was revealed to be the only one paid for Rengard Keep detail. Total sum unknown. ● Isley resigned from the Dayguard Guild, prompting Cecille and Tovor to do so as well. ● Though leaving with Cecille and Isley, Tovor did not officially resign from the Dayguard Guild. ● Tovor told Cecille to meet him at the northern gate when they were ready to depart from Autumnreach. ● Isley touched upon his background in private, allowing Cecille to know more about him. ● A shadow demon attacked Isley in the middle of the night. Heard by Cecille, came to assist. ● Word of Delilah Vayne and Zargon Ragnaroth joining Defenders of Dawn becomes public. ● Tovor purchased wagon, horses, and supplies for Cecille and Isley with his reward money. ● Tovor decided to remain in Autumnreach to work for the Dayguard Guild. ● Cecille and Isley met Thyrax, a brass dragon on the road who was on a long trip and resting up. ' Lake Town' ● Cecille and Isley found Lake Town, a seemingly abandoned halfling town. ● Only halfling in town, Mermin Pemshore, revealed everyone in town had gone through a portal. ● Mermin explained that a wizard opened the portal. Came back to rob the town a few days later. ' Belmont Estate' ● Cecille and Isley entered portal, met Brigette Bainforde who had entered to locate villagers. ● The trio activated four elementals. After long fight, they found out how to defeat them. ● Brigette stayed to help halflings up rope to return to Lake Town. ● Cecille and Isley exited through portal, found themselves in an unfamiliar manor. ● Estate was revealed to belong to a wizard named Craven Belmont who confronted party. ● Cecille and Isley chose to leave Craven Estate after Craven warned of a fight if they did not. ● After trying to find the way back, Cecille and Isley found Kaspian man named Caspar in woods. ● Caspar ventured to road with Cecille and Isley before parting ways. ' Lake Town' ● A racist merchant on a wagon directed the group towards Lake Town. ● Cecille and Isley returned to Lake Town and were promptly overwhelmed with food rewards. ● Myrtle Pennybottom talked about large glowing gemstone that Craven had stolen. ● Myrtle was unsure of gem's origins, but knew that it had been in town for generations. ● After being swamped with more produce as a sign of thanks, Cecille and Isley went to sleep. ● Cecille and Isley wake up, find more produce. Afraid of the hospitality, they quickly leave town. ' Stillwater' ● The party woke up and entered the town of Stillwater to look for work. ● A commotion was heard, discovered to be a doppelganger corpse. ● Stillwater placed in lockdown by Lord Owen Fraye. ● Party enlisted help of Bethany Albers, Silar Farence, and Kelandra Fraye. ● The group learned that Craven Belmont was exiled from the Arcanists Guild some time ago. ● Various areas of town investigated. Doppelgangers attacked party when attempting to leave. ● A commotion at gate attracted several members of the town to investigate. ● Isley identified man at gates as Andronicas Volstadt, formerly of the Shields of Valour. ● Woman traveling with Andronicas, Sabrina Tyfallen, said to be a priestess of Pelor. ● Sabrina Tyrfallen effortlessly identified doppelgangers within eyesight. ● Two guards, Bethany, Silar, and guard captain Lyon Ashford killed, revealed as doppelgangers. ● Sabrina closed gates from within town before rejoining group outside. ● Andronicas explained to Salem that he and Sabrina were hunting the Cult of Necromancy. Category:Browse